


My World

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [26]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cute, Interplanetary Travel, Other, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Hi!! Could you do a scenario of Sora introducing his Meow Wow to his reader s/o where his s/o is a little scared at first since they haven’t seen anything outside their world before? Thank you and happy early Halloween!!
Relationships: Sora (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664227
Kudos: 22





	My World

Sora excitedly tugged at your hand, jumping around as though he couldn’t contain his excitement. He had promised today would be a special day full of surprises and you couldn’t wait to see what he had to show you.

“Won’t you at least give me a little clue?” You asked, although smiling fondly at the sight of him.

“Okay” He budged, slowing down a little when he realized he was yanking you forward. “I want to share some things with you, show you my world” 

You stared at him in awe, already feeling butterflies in your stomach in anticipation. Sora was always telling you about his adventures, offering you to go with him because you were one of the people he would love to be with the most. But not having left your home world in your life, you were too scared to accept.

“Don’t worry” Sora calmed you down. “Won’t have to leave, I just brought a little something to you” 

When he finally stopped walking and taking you with him, your friendly gave your hand a gentle squeeze before letting go of it. Then he smiled wide and walked backwards near a bush.

You watched him, equally puzzled and curious. Your heartbeat picked up speed as you saw him reaching out to take something from behind the bush. However, you gasped in surprise and delight at what he discovered for you.

“Ta-da!” Sora exclaimed, showing you an adorable looking creature. “This is Meow Wow, he’s my friend!”

It seemed like one of the creatures Sora encountered in other worlds, this one resembling a mixture between a dog and a cat. Its shape made you think he was friendly, as well as its calm behavior.

“Oh, my!” You walked closer to it, looking from Sora and back to the creature. “It looks so cuddly, can I hug it?”

“Sure!” 

You wrapped your arms around Meow Wow, and chuckled when you felt Sora’s arms around you as well to hug you both. This gesture seemed to bring you strength and courage as an idea started cooking up in your brain.

“Well... Okay, so...” Sora broke away, locking eyes with you as you did the same. “I brought the gummi ship, but-”

“Sora...” You interrupted him, but he nervously continued in fear of you saying no. Even if you were smiling at him.

“I’ll let you choose, and we don’t have to go far! I would just love it if you came with me and...” 

“Sora” You insisted, earning a cautious frown from him and a questioning glance. “I think that would be great” 

His brow unknitted and that bright smile of his found home on his lips. Gleefully bouncing on the spot, he cheered and celebrated that small victory.

“Yeah!” Taking ahold of your hand again, Sora took you with him. Meow Wow followed closely behind. “You’ll have lots of fun, you’ll see!”

“Little by little, okay?” You reminded him, having seconds thoughts. “Remember that I have never left here” 

“I know!” His smile didn’t falter as you arrived to the gummi ship and boarded. “You’re the boss today”

As you took a seat, you wondered where Donald and Goofy where, but assumed that his partners in crime were in another world and that you might see them later. You had met them a few times when Sora brought them to introduce you, but wouldn’t mind to see them again.

“Are you nervous?” Your friend was beaming as he took the pilot seat.

“A little” You admitted, fidgeting in your seat. 

Still, he smiled at you comfortingly, reminding you that he would never let anything bad happened to you. You felt safe with Sora, but couldn’t help to be nervous about your first travel.

“Here” He offered you his hand, which you took without hesitation. “There’s nothing to be afraid of” 

You nodded, even if your other hand clutched the arm rest. Taking a deep breath and a last glance around your home world, you turned to him.

“Alright, surprise me, Sora” You gave his hand a squeeze, which he reciprocated.

“Let’s go!” He exclaimed, starting the ship and hence the travel.

You weren’t used to the slight turbulences, and even yelped when Sora moved the ship to twirl around. As it glided through space, you closed your eyes tight. By the sound of it, he was having fun driving it at high speed, but you couldn’t wait to arrive.

When you realized you were tightly holding on to Sora’s hand, you let go of it. You were worried that you had hurt him, but he didn’t complain. Instead you heard him chuckling when, after a few minutes, the ship slowed down.

“Open your eyes!” He encouraged you, never losing that happy ring to his voice. “Look at that!”

You found yourself before a big castle surrounded by beautiful gardens. By his many descriptions of it, you knew where you were. Indeed, you were visiting Donald and Goofy, but also King Mickey and Queen Minnie. 

Ignoring Sora’s eyes fixed on you, you breathed out in awe. It was so different from what you were used to, but that new world seemed welcoming. You couldn’t wait to explore it and meet his friends. 

“C’mon!” You urged Sora, possessed by a newfound energy and adventurous spirit.

He just giggled as you now dragged _him_ outside the ship and into the green gardens surrounding the castle. Sora couldn’t stop looking at you, endeared by the way your eyes shone and your face lit up.


End file.
